ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh Hell No!
Oh Hell No! is the main song for Pienado 3: Oh Hell No!, performed by Jedward. Lyrics * Branic: Ay, one by one, I beat you down! * Naldo Montoya: Oh hell no! Oh hell no! * Branic: Bit by bit, I ain't messing around! * Naldo Montoya: Oh hell no! Oh hell no! * Branic: Cause I've had it up to here! Now I'm ready to make it clear! * Run start tripping. I'm out for the kill! * Naldo Montoya: Oh hell no! Oh hell no! * Branic: Ay, one by one, I beat you down! * Naldo Montoya: Oh hell no! Oh hell no! * Branic: Bit by bit, I ain't messing around! * Naldo Montoya: Oh hell no! Oh hell no! * Branic: Cause I've had it up to here! Now I'm ready to make it clear! * Run start tripping. I'm out for the kill! * Naldo Montoya: Oh hell no! Oh hell no! * Branic: Look. There ain't no time to be practical. I'll eat you up like a animal. * Cause your jealousy made you dead to me. I feel no regrets. Goodbye, enemy. * Naldo Montoya: Ay, pack your bags or get smashed to pieces. Don't even try to be an ignoramus. * Cause you were the hurdle, slowing me down. Only a traitor talking trash all the time. * Branic: Ah. Get your keys. No more time wasting. I'm coming at a you fast like a hurricane. * Your barricades ain't stopping me. I think you better run and go flee flee flee. * Naldo Montoya: Cause you know I'll prevail. So you probably should bail. * Before I blow you up with dynamite. * And I might even send you back with all your crap, 'cause everybody knows I'm nice like that. * Branic: Now what's it gonna be, you dirty piece of scum? * You a better make the right choice or are you gonna play dumb? * 'Cause your ignorance has got me bitting my tongue. I'm so sick of you and your snake venom. * Naldo Montoya: Yeah fee fi fo fum. Run run run. Here I come zi zoom zoom zoom. * I'mma smack you up, then bo boom boom boom. I'mma shake you up or do doom doom doomed. * Branic: Ay, one by one, I beat you down! * Naldo Montoya: Oh hell no! Oh hell no! * Branic: Bit by bit, I ain't messing around! * Naldo Montoya: Oh hell no! Oh hell no! * Branic: Cause I've had it up to here! Now I'm ready to make it clear! * Run start tripping. I'm out for the kill! * Naldo Montoya: Oh hell no! Oh hell no! * Branic: Ay, one by one, I beat you down! * Naldo Montoya: Oh hell no! Oh hell no! * Branic: Bit by bit, I ain't messing around! * Naldo Montoya: Oh hell no! Oh hell no! * Branic: Cause I've had it up to here! Now I'm ready to make it clear! * Run start tripping. I'm out for the kill! * Naldo Montoya: Oh hell no! Oh hell no! * Both: Oh hell no! Oh hell no! Oh hell no! Oh hell no! * Oh hell no! Oh hell no! Oh hell no! Oh hell no! Category:Songs Category:Raven: A Mermaid's Tale 2 Category:Sharknado 3 Category:Pienado 3: Oh Hell No!